Blue Meets Blue
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: Set at the end of 3.08. I always wondered what happened at the end of that cricket match, who won? I also wanted a break from Series 5 stuff, so I went back to a happier time ish, for Cobert.


Cora had been twiddling her thumbs for what seemed like hours but then it probably had been hours. Cricket she decided was a sport not designed for impatient people, in fact it was torturously tedious for patient ones. The fact she could barely make out whom was whom from her seat in the marquee wasn't helping, she could hardly gaze admiringly at her husband from this distance.

Half time had been somewhat a relief, although not as much of one as she had hoped. Tom had decided to stay at Downton at least while Sybbie was little, she'd been close to tears then, to see her little granddaughter grow up was more important than she could voice. Violet and Isobel's constant bickering at the adjacent table had caused a smile to grace her features momentarily but that was all the joy the half time was going to bring.

Robert is what she had wanted, just a smile would have been enough. She didn't even want words, but an acknowledgement of her existence would have been much appreciated. But, as she had reminded herself at the time and did again now, her husband had talked nothing but cricket for at least two weeks if not longer and today was the big day, in which everything, even her, became insignificant in the face of cricket. As much as she found it excessively amusing listening to him talk endlessly for hours about, well nothing, it did eventually get slightly tiring when the only way to get any sleep at night was either to seduce him, or pretend to be asleep. It had been much the same ever since they married but at least then he came and spoke to her at half time. But, no such luck today, instead she had to watch him from afar as he talked to two random men she had since been informed were the police, Carson and the footmen. But not her.

She sighs, a glance at the scoreboard tells her the house team are still very much likely to lose. She knows from experience that means a rough night for her, including a conversation about all the improvements the team need to undergo before next year. She makes a silent prayer that this year she won't have to sit through that ordeal. Instead, she hopes the house team will somehow seal victory, resulting in a lot less talk about cricket (although a summary of the highlights, in case she had missed them, was essential) and more kisses accompanied by a rare shower of appreciation and devotion from her husband. She closes her eyes in an attempt to brush these thoughts away, getting hung up on what she is in all likelihood not going to get is the best way to set herself up for major disappointment.

Her focus drifts to the game as she hears a cheer erupt, but her hopes of the match being finally over are quickly dashed. The cheer was purely for Matthew's superb bowling, he had, it appeared, bowled somebody out. This brief distraction only brings Cora's thoughts back to the half time she was trying so hard to forget. Matthew had been very attentive to Mary, even going as far as kissing her before he returned to the pitch. As much as the exchange shouldn't have made her jealous, surely she should be happy that after eight years of heartbreak Mary was finally married to the man she loves. But the exchange had only served to remind her of what she wanted, what she hadn't had: her husband, her kiss, her cuddle. Robert had never been overly affectionate in public, behind closed doors he was a very different man and she liked that she saw a side of him that nobody else did. Mary and Matthew's exchange had been very sweet but in truth, although she was jealous, she knew that her and Robert had more than that, they could express what they wanted to say by just looking at each other. They know what the other is thinking by the touch a hand, they didn't need to kiss to prove to each other they were still in love. Nevertheless, some kind of touch or glance would have been nice if only to confirm he still knew she existed.

She nervously glances at the scoreboard once again, the village team have gained a fair few runs and they still have one batsman left. If only the fortunes of the match would return to what they were at the beginning, Carson's great bowling and Tom's astounding catch. As if her prayer has been answered another batsman is bowled out and the last one jogs onto the field. Cora takes a deep breath, if this batsman is as weak as Molesley they may have a chance. They may even win for the first time in goodness knows how many years. Robert will be so overjoyed she may even be able to persuade him to forgo his rundown of the highlights of the game. She pushes these thoughts away, the village take the cricket game as seriously as Robert. Their last batsman would be good, they had the choice of all the men in the village, they would choose only the best for the team. This was why Cora had always tried to persuade Robert to captain the village team. The fact that she knew the suggestion was selfish because Robert winning meant he was in a better mood and thus more attentive to her had only crossed her mind once and had since been banished. Either way, she liked to tease him about his string of losses and today she decides is not going to break that tradition.

She watches as the last batsman quickly closes the remaining gap between the house team still scraping a lead and the village team needing only five more runs to win. She almost growls in annoyance when Molesley drops a catch that a toddler would manage and allows the batsman to secure a further three runs. She sighs and looks down to study her lap, she'd rather not witness Robert's disappointment when they lose, no doubt Molesley will have to go into hiding for a while to dodge Robert's wrath for missing that catch.

Cheers erupt all around her and she drags herself to her feet her hands rhythmically slapping together. She stands and waits for the teams to make their way over to her for the traditional handshake and congratulatory comment from their Countess.

Suddenly her surroundings fall into place and she notices with a start that the members of the village team are heading towards her, usually the losing team come and shake her hand first. She can't fathom why today Robert would let that tradition lapse and let the winners lead. Behind the village team she sees Carson and the footmen are slapping each others backs, why act so joyful about losing? A gleaming grin cuts into her vision, a grin that has never failed in capturing her undivided attention. She gasps, he wouldn't be grinning like that unless, no it can't be; they can't have won? She cranes her neck, dying to see the scoreboard when she spots it she almost screams, they won. Robert won. How on earth did they manage that?

"That was an excellent catch from your husband to end the match Lady Grantham. I'm sure you're very proud of him." Mr Molesley senior breaks her from her joy with the answer to her unspoken question, she grins, so Robert caught the last batsman out.

"Yes, very proud, but then I always am." She shakes his hand and then the rest of the village team file past at what seems like a snail's pace; all commenting on her husband's wonderful catch, she reckons she should get an award for patience, first a long cricket match and then the same repeated comments for God knows how many men dressed in white wool jumpers. Her mind begins to wander to pleasanter things, such as the fact she might be able to forgo the rundown of the highlights of the game if she flatters Robert enough about his winning catch. The house team approaches and she continues her string of half-hearted 'well done's' as she continues to think of the nights enjoyments. A familiar hand slips into hers and she looks up into the beaming, and slightly red, face of her husband.

"Congratulations darling." She reaches up and brushes a stray piece of hair back into place.

"And here I was expecting a kiss for my excellent game of cricket. Isn't that what the captain of the winning team usually receives from the Countess of Grantham? I know my mother always used to kiss my father's cheek."

"Yes, I believe she did. But the villagers let the tradition pass when you inherited the title because you kept on losing." She watches a hint of mischief start to sparkle in his eye as he tries to think of a witty response but as he opens his mouth to speak she steps closer to him, her hands massaging his biceps. She lowers her voice: "I was planning on giving you more than just a kiss in congratulations, I was just waiting for later when we are alone." She watches with satisfaction as his already flushed face turns a deeper shade of red and his eyes darken.

"Really? Aren't you naughty!"

"No naughtier than you."

"I suppose you want something in return?" She almost laughs out loud, it appears her husband knows her mind inside out, but then again she can read his mind most of the time.

"Not for that, that's as enjoyable for me as for you, but that kiss you asked for a moment ago you will only receive if you kiss me first."

"And why should you receive a kiss before I do? I was the one playing, you were sat watching."

"Exactly. The game lasted for hours and I sat through it all without complaint. Even when you didn't so much as glance at me during half time I didn't complain, or at least not out loud, therefore you owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry, there was some problem with Alfred and Thomas and it's all very confusing, something about-"

"That wasn't quite the apology I had in mind."

"No? What was it you had in mind then?" She takes a deep breath as Robert's arms encircle her waist and his teasing voice drifts quietly into her ear.

"You know what I had in mind." Her voice comes out in breathy gasps and she scolds herself, they are in public, she shouldn't be acting so weak around her husband or be allowing him to envelope her in his arms. These thoughts vanish as his lips meet hers, she becomes unaware of the whispers and stares of the gathered villagers, one man even whistles but she stays wrapped in her own world, their world. He breaks his lips from her and the villagers come back into focus, leaving a warm blush on her cheeks.

"My goodness, I love you." It's not often that Robert takes Cora by surprise but he does this time. Admitting his love for out loud in just those simple words is a fairly rare occurrence, but in public, this must be a first. She wraps her arms around his neck and curls her fingers into his hair. She almost sighs out loud when he pulls her closer to his body. She hears tuts from her sister-in-law and mumbles of disapproval from her daughter's but she doesn't care, why should she? She's happy, she's not embarrassed, there is no point in being embarrassed about being in love. Her world begins to spin as Robert deepens the kiss.

A sudden sharp spark of light breaks her from her favourite world and she feels her face turn crimson, before a grin takes over her features as her eyes meet her husband's breathtaking blue ones. It appears he's as amused by the site of the cameraman appearing from beneath the black cloth as she is.

"Prefik front page picture that will be for the local paper tomorra m'lord, thank you." He walks away, camera in tow. A shiver runs down Cora's spin as she spies the grin plastered across Robert's face and the laughing twinkle in his eyes. Footsteps behind them warn her of an intruder to their private moment and she turns to meet her mother-in-law's steely gaze.

"I summoned him away from taking photographs of the players to teach you a lesson. Public kissing at your age is quite unexceptable. I hope you'll not do it again." Cora looks down unsure what to say. She wishes to tell her she doesn't care but she knows that's a fight not suitable for the eyes and ears of the villagers.

"Yes, it did teach me a lesson Mama." Cora turns, shocked at the sound of Robert's voice behind her. "It taught me that I'd rather show that I m loving to my wife than cold-hearted by refusing to go anywhere near her in public. Our marriage hasn't survived by conforming to the rules of the aristocracy, it's worked because we've lived for our love, we've shown the world that we don't care what they think. Together we are bigger than them. Together we can survive anything. Why be embarrassed about being in love?" Violet stands speechless. Cora turns nervously to her husband as the crowd and family burst into applause and cheers around them. Her heart is pounding in her chest, she'd never told him that she didn't feel embarrassed about being romantic in public, she never knew he felt the same. What has got into him today? Surely it can't just be the cricket? But then again, maybe it is.

"May I interrupt my beautiful wife's thoughts for just one moment to bestow on her the kiss that I and the crowd are dying for?" A chill runs down her neck as he whispers his request into her ear. She lifts her face so her eyes meet his. Blue meets blue. Lips meet lips. Love meets love.


End file.
